foodtruckfandomcom-20200213-history
Convergence Catering
Convergence is a full-service catering truck operating daily around Santa Cruz, CA. We are approximately 23 feet long and 11 feet wide with the service doors open. We have a fresh water tank that gets filled by a regular hose, and a waste water tank that gets drained via hose. Our refrigeration runs off 10 amps & our freezer runs off 5 amps approximately 3–4 hours daily. We have a powerful single burner, large flat-top, steam-table, warming oven, and a 10-gallon urn that run off a 20 gallon propane tank. We have solar-power, and use it to help with our kitchen tasks. Parking on as flat ground as possible is of course desirable. Where is this truck usually parked? Convergence Catering 2551 South Rodeo Gulch suite 2 Soquel, CA 95073 contact By Phone: 831 469 - 4643 Email Us Menu Starters: *Steamed Macrobiotic spring rolls with raw tahini Ginger Pear Sauce Hijiki seaweed, baby bok choy, shitake mushrooms with rice vermicelli and fresh basil, cilantro and mint. *Whole Wheat Pizza with homemade tofu “cheese” with wilted greens, smoked tempeh, marinated mushrooms, roast yam. (can be made as small pizzas, with narrow slices as an hors d’oeuvre. *Polenta timbales, served with roasted Mediterranean vegetables *Fabulous phyllo, Portobello and roast vegetable wrapped in a flaky phyllo dough and browned in the oven. *Baby mixed greens with caramelized fennel and tangerine. shaved carrot, beet, and sprouts. *Baby mixed greens with crotin & apple walnut vinaigrette Soups: *Spinach soup with a dash of nutmeg and brandied caramelized shallots *Smooth beet soup with roasted shitake mushrooms. *Butternut squash soup with roasted pumpkin seeds & hearty greens *Coconut Corn Chowder. *Miso soup. *Chipotle Black Eyed Pea Soup with smoked tempeh *Green Flageolet Bean Soup with fresh basil and spinach Entrée Options: *Yam Torte Served with Quinoa & roasted pine nuts & romesco sauce *Creamy Polenta with goat cheese, pesto and heirloom tomato served with sautéed mushroom medley (chanterelle, oyster, and maitake mushrooms sautéed in red wine and tamari) *Cannelloni stuffed with broccoli tofu, and topped with sweet potato marinara. (can be made with broccoli ricotta if dairy is desired.) *Saffron coconut curry served with mint jasmine rice & papadam *Homemade Enchiladas with spinach black bean smoked tempeh, roasted Portobello & goat cheese, baked in a roasted red pepper Chipotle sauce. served with salsa fresca Y baked pozole. *Chipotle black eyed pea soup served with roasted polenta & wilted balsamic tomatoes and onions *Saffron Barley Risotto served with wilted greens & shitake parsnip gravy (dairy, wheat, and oil free). *Vegan Thanksgiving Archaeology: Layers of wilted greens, mashed potatoes, roasted roots, mushroom braised seitan, and house made kalamata sage stuffing. served with oil and flour free shitake parsnip gravy. *The Macro Plate- Grain (quinoa, sweet brown rice, jasmine rice, millet, ...) Bean (adzuki, French green lentil, ...) Steamed veggies (collards, kale, golden beets, .. ) Soaked seaweed, (hijiki & arame) Homemade Kim Chi or Sauerkraut, Tahini-Miso Sauce or Cashew Gravy. Deserts: *Organic Apple Pie $4 a la mode $5 *Organic vegan homemade cookies $2 *Chocolate cake $4.50 *Organic Ice Cream / Soy Dream 1 scoop $1.50 2 scoops $2.75 *Seasonal fruit crisp $4 *Decadent chocolate Brownies $2 / 4oz *Seasonal fruit kanten with cashew cream parfait $4.75 *Black gingerbread served with homemade “pink” applesauce $4.75 *Seasonal Fruit Sorbet $3 Photos Category:Trucks Category:California Category:Santa Cruz Category:Vegetarian Category:Vegan